The American Psychological Association is planning to convene a three day interdisciplinary conference titled "Psychosocial and Behavioral Factors in Women's Health: Creating an Agenda for the 21st Century" in Washington, D.C. in the summer or fall of 1994. The conference objectives are: (1) To critically review research and theory on psychosocial and behavioral factors in women's health, (2) to evaluate implications of psychosocial research for disease prevention and health promotion across the lifespan of women, (3) to translate research on psychosocial and behavioral issues into community-based initiatives and interventions promoting women's health. The goals of the conference will be accomplished through keynote addresses, presentations, panel discussions, and poster sessions focusing on: (1) theoretical models/frameworks for conceptualizing women's health, (2) issues in research methodology, measurement, and evaluation, (3) new research on psychosocial and behavioral factors in women's health, (4) implications of psychological factors in treatment, health policy, and interventions, and (5) special issues of underserved populations (e.g., ethnic minorities, the poor, women with disabilities). Four science areas are targeted for these presentations. They include: (1) sociocultural influences on health, (2) behavioral and psychosocial risk factors, (3) behavioral and psychosocial factors in health promotion, and (4) coping, resilience, health and illness. Approximately 350 to 500 participants are expected to attend the conference. The audience will include health researchers, basic scientists, federal agency personnel, legislators, health care providers, educators, and the media. The primary focus on psychosocial and behavioral factors and the collaborative efforts of researchers, federal agency personnel, legislators, educators, health care providers, and the media in developing a psychosocial agenda in women's health distinguishes this conference from other women's health conference. An interdisciplinary conference advisory committee will attend the sessions and meet at the end of the conference to: discuss the state of the science regarding psychosocial and behavioral factors in women's health and to create an agenda of research and interventions for the future.